Private and general aviation aircraft are often stored for long periods in outdoor "tie-down" locations unprotected from rain or sun. When exposed to solar radiation, the aircraft temperature reaches equilibrium according to the following equation when second-order terms are omitted: EQU Q.sub.s = K.sub.c (T-T.sub.A)
where:
Q.sub.s = solar heat load, known as insolation PA1 K.sub.c = convection transfer coefficient (varies non-linearly with wind speed) PA1 T = aircraft skin temperature PA1 T.sub.a = air temperature
When the wind velocity is low and the insolation unobscured by atmospheric water vapor, the aircraft temperature, T, must rise to very high values to balance the heat load, Q.sub.s. Aircraft interior temperatures of 150.degree. to 180.degree. Fahrenheit (66.6.degree. to 83.3.degree. C.) and higher are not uncommon in summer.
High interior temperatures cause outgassing of plasticisers in flexible plastic upholstery, rendering them brittle; drying of adhesives, allowing them to lose adhesion; and premature aging of electronic components, resulting in early failure. The result of these effects is increased cost of equipment repair and replacement, and early degradation in interior appearance.
The prior art fails to disclose a removable vent assembly to enable ventilation of a vehicle interior. The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,950 in the name of Kelly et al shows a plate having vent openings firmly fixed within a building opening and closed by a guided closing member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,764 in the name of H. Stober shows a fixed vent system in the door of a bus. None of the disclosed inventions are appropriate to satisfy the need for a removable vent attachment for use in parked aircraft.